deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Revy (Black Lagoon) vs Canaan (self-titled series)
Revy, the murderous gun-woman of the Lagoon Company VS Canaan, the Middle-Eastern mercenary with synesthesia that acts as a targeting system. =Combatants= Revy Revy is a merciless and sadistic killer, without a conscience, who will kill anyone at the slightest provocation, even unarmed civilians (as seen in episode 6). Dutch once made reference to University of Texas shooter Charles Whitman in describing Revy after she slaughtered the crew of the Neo-Nazis' boat after a previous conversation with Rock brought up some unpleasant memories, resulting in an internal fit of rage - she even threatened Rock with death if he ever questions or tampers with her way of life. (In the anime, she was stopped by Dutch when she began her killing spree, after she shot one in the leg.) She is also a heavy smoker and drinker. Canaan Canaan is the name given to a Middle Eastern girl whose parents were killed when her village was destroyed. "Canaan" being named by a mercenary who rescued her in reference to the irony of the war-torn Middle East being the biblical "promised land". Canaan herself trained to become a mercenary since childhood. After her mentor was killed by a former apprentice of his, a woman named Alphaard Alshua, Canaan became bent on killing Alphaard. Canaan has an unusual form of synesthesia, or the integration of multiple senses. She can see peoples emotions by the color they appear to be, and can determine instantly if a target is hostile or even see peoples "auras" through walls. Canaan also appears to be able to move at superhuman speeds. It is explained the Canaan's blonde hair, unusual for a person of Middle Eastern ancestry, is a side effect of the same mutation that caused her synesthesia. =Weapons= Handguns Beretta Model 92 x2 (Revy) The standard issue pistol for the U.S. armed forces, the Beretta Model 92, military designation M9, is a 9mm semi-automatic handgun with a 12-round magazine. Beretta PX4 Storm (Canaan) The Beretta PX4 Storm is a 9mm semi-automatic handgun designed for law enforcement and personal defense use. The weapon is capable of accepting a 10, 14, 17, or 20 round magazine. Assault Rifles Heckler and Koch G3 (Revy) The G3 is a battle rifle made by the German arms manufacturer Heckler and Koch. The weapon fires a 7.62mm round from a 20-round magazine at a rate of fire of 500-600 rounds per minute and a muzzle velocity of 800 meters per second. AKM (Canaan) The AKM is a modernized version of the legendary Russian AK47 assault rifle. The AKM is most commonly equipped with a 30-round magazine. The weapon fired 7.62mm rounds at at rate of fire of 600 round per minute and a velocity of 715 meters per second. Sniper Rifles Remington 700 (Revy) The Remington 700 is a bolt-action sniper rifle with an internal 5-round magazine. The weapon fires 7.62mm NATO rounds at a muzzle velocity of 790 meters per second. SIG 550 SR The SIG 550 SR is a sniper version of the SIG 550 assault rifle. The weapon fires a 5.56mm round from a magazine of 5, 20 or 30 rounds. The rifle has a muzzle velocity of 940 meters per second. Rocket Launchers RPG-7 (Revy) The RPG-7 is a Russian anti-tank rocket launcher with an 85mm warhead. The RPG has a muzzle velocity of 115 meters per second and an effective range of 200 meters. Carl Gustav Recoilless Rifle (Canaan) The Carl Gustav is Swedish recoilless rifle firing an 84mm shell. The weapon has a muzzle velocity of 230-255 meters per second and has an effective range of about 400 meters on a moving target. =X-Factors= Quantifiable Non-Quantifiable Canaan's synesthesia allows her to determine threats from non-threats, and see targets through walls. Notes This match ends on Friday November 18th. =Battle= Canaan knelt on the roof of a building in the city of Roanapur, Thailand, SIG 550 sniper rifle in hand. She placed her crosshairs over the head of her target, an extremely dangerous gun-woman known only a Revy. Canaan squeezed trigger just as Revy moved out of the way, the round striking the ground to her right. Revy took cover behind a vehicle with an open trunk, surrounded by several crates. Revy opened one of the crate, pulling an RPG-7 out of one of the crates. Revy aimed the rocket launcher in the direction the shot had come from and fired. The rocket blew away the top of the building in a flash of fire and smoke. "That's what you get for trying to f**k with me!", Revy yelled, clearly assuming her attacker was dead. But Canaan was not dead. Canaan jumped out of the way of the rocket blast, though her sniper rifle was destroyed in the explosion. Canaan instead got out a Carl Gustav Recoilless Rifle and fired the weapon at car Revy took cover next to. The car exploded violently, sending flaming pieces of metal everywhere. It was Canaan's turn the mistake her adversary for being dead. A burst of fire from a G3 assault rifle proved other wise, grazing Canaan on the shoulder and knocking the recoilless rifle out of her hand. Canaan picked up an AKM and returned fire, narrowly missing Revy. The two female mercenaries exchanged fire for a while, rounds flying inches from their respective targets. At about the same time, Revy and Canaan both ran out of rifle ammo. Revy drew her two Beretta 92 pistols and fired a hail of bullets at Canaan With amazing agility, Canaan jumped off the roof top, hopping onto an awning and then onto the ground, keeping one step ahead of Revy's bullets. Canaan then turned to Revy, Beretta Px4 Storm pistol raised. Canaan saw, as though in slow motion, Revy, glowing with the blue color of hostile intent in he synesthesia, raise her pistols. "Time to die, b***h!", Revy yelled. "For you, that is", Canaan replied, as she fired a single shot, right into Revy's head, killing the mercenary instantly. Revy fell to the floor in a pool of blood. WINNER: Canaan Category:Blog posts